Relax
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Noah thinks that Kurt just needs to relax, his solution? Sneak under the library table of course! Puckurt with an appearance by Finn.


**This came to me after reading a review for one of my stories and I couldn't help but write it. Not my best, but then again, I've never been good at anything M related. For the sake of my story, Kurt is still on the Cheerios, the whole thing with Karofsky never went down, and Darren Criss is still singing Disney songs on Youtube. I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**

* * *

Kurt was really trying to focus, he was. But he could feel those eyes burning into him. It was as if they were trying to burn a hole through his forehead and he wanted to bolt out of the room. But this was a library, and he didn't want to make a scene.

He sat silently, feeling the same eyes burning into him with intensity so strong he was surprised he hadn't combusted yet.

Kurt stared down at his paper, trying as hard as he could to write about the French Revolution, but he kept losing his focus. His stomach was clenching and his heart was pounding against his chest harder than it did after any of the Glee rehearsals. Even the time he had to wear those Gaga heels!

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he looked up, slamming his pencil down.

"Noah! What _are_ you doing?" he screeched, only to be shushed by the librarian.

"Hold still. I'm trying to memorize you." The jock spoke back, raising an eyebrow as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Is there going to be a test later?" he smirked.

Noah rolled his eyes as he leaned forward. "Babe, why are you going all Diva on me?" he asked, shooting Kurt his puppy eyes and the countertenor found himself melting in the hazel pools.

"I'm sorry Noah, it's not you. I'm just so stressed out." He sighed, letting his head fall into his pale hands.

"Babe, maybe I can help." His boyfriend smiled and Kurt tried to smile back, only resulting in a very unattractive grimace.

"Unless you can get down the new Cheerios routine, lose ten pounds, learn the solo for Glee, finish an essay on the French Revolution and find a way to get the rest of the football team off my ass, I don't think there's anything you can do." He groaned before looking up. "And that last one is not going to be solved with you breaking out the 'guns' and going all 'Chuck Norris on their asses'."

Noah frowned, lowering the arm he was about to flex with those exact words. Damn, Kurt knew him well, didn't he?

"Babe, you just have to rela-"

"First of all Puckerman, call me babe one more time and I will gouge out your vocal chords with my nails file-" Noah immediately shut his mouth, "and if you tell me to relax so help me god I will use that nail file and castrate you." He hissed.

Noah frowned before a smirk rose on his face. He glanced around the empty, dim lit library, to the now absent librarian as he raised his eyebrows to his now enraged boyfriend.

"You do need to relax ba-Kurt."

Kurt only stared at him before his blue green eyes widened in shock as Noah slipped under the table.

"Noah, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"Just calm down Kurt, you'll enjoy this."

Kurt swallowed hard as he felt his jeans being unbuttoned, the sound of the zipper sliding down almost deafening to his ears in the silent library.

Noah smirked at the now silent Kurt Hummel as he trailed his lips delicately along the boys inner thighs, feeling the goose bumps immediately raise on his pale skin. He let his hands wander around the toned muscles of his thighs before tentatively placing a small kiss of Kurt's now swollen member.

The action elicited a small moan from the countertenor as he bit down on his fist, trying to look casual which was almost impossibly while his boyfriend was kissing, no scratch the, _sucking_ on his dick in the middle of the school's library.

Noah let his mouth engulf around the hard heat of Kurt's swelled cock as he took the entire length into his mouth until he felt the soft hairs brush against his nose, the small whimper that escaped Kurt's lips egging him on as he swallowed around him before bobbing his head.

He had a feeling he was doing a good job by the small little sounds that left his boyfriends lips every few moments as he swirled his tongue around the head, delving under it before bobbing his head once more. Kurt had slowly begun to rock his hips into Noah's mouth and he happily obliged.

They both froze for a quick moment as they heard the door open and suddenly the chair across from Kurt's was being pulled out and he heard a body plop down onto it.

"Hey Kurt?" Finn's voice rang out in the silent library.

Noah felt Kurt tense and he couldn't help but smirk as he began to bob even faster and deeper on his boyfriends length.

Kurt couldn't help but glare down at the table, then up at his step-brother. He couldn't choose which male he hated most at the moment; Noah or Finn.

"Hello Finn Hudson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, his voice a few octaves lower as his jaw clenched, he could feel Noah's body shaking around him as he continued to suck, no doubt the jock was laughing at the situation.

"I kind of had a favor to ask you?" Finn questioned, already getting his puppy dog eyes ready to start and beg his brother.

"Yes, Finn?" Kurt sighed, hands clenching under the table as a shudder took over his body as Noah's teeth grazed his shaft oh so gently.

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me out with the new steps for Glee club tonight?" he spoke, looking at the brunette hopefully.

Kurt groaned, although not from the question but the fact that his lower abdomen was clutching and he knew he was going to lose it soon. "S-sure."

"Awesome!" Finn smiled, before pausing. "Hey, Kurt? Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

Noah snickered silently as he bobbed his head even more, taking his boyfriends cock into his throat before he felt Kurt tense again, signaling that he was about to come.

"F-fine. Just a little h-hot in here." Kurt forced a smile. Of course he was flushed! Noah was giving him probably the best blow job of his life!

"Oh, well, thanks dude. Tell Puck I said hey when you see him, okay?"

"S-sure!" Kurt called, his head falling onto the table as he heard the doors shut.

Noah smirked as he contracted his throat once more around Kurt and with that the smaller male was coming down his throat with a shudder and low, guttural moan.

Noah smirked as he swallowed down the rest of his boyfriends seed before wiping his mouth, helping Kurt back into his jeans, and sitting down across from him just as the librarian came back in, carrying a cup of coffee.

Finn was right, Kurt was flushed red, panting heavily. Noah smirked at him and raised his eyebrows. "How are you feeling now babe?"

Kurt looked up at him, blinking his eyes from the post orgasm haze. He smirked to match his boyfriend before falling back into his chair with a small sigh.

"More relaxed then you would believe."

Noah just let out a small laugh, shaking his head at the brunette.

Damn, he loved that boy.


End file.
